With increasing development of science and technology, more and more electronic products become a mainstream in a market or lives of people. It is well known that, electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a computer and a digital camera, require to be charged when in use. Convenience can be provided to a user by charging the above electronic devices with a mobile power supply, thereby preventing a situation that the electron device has low battery when the user goes out.
A current mobile power supply is provided with a charging interface and a discharging interface. The mobile power supply is charged by an external charging power supply through the charging interface when the mobile power supply has low battery. Electronic devices are charged by the mobile power supply through the charging interface when different electronic devices are required to be charged. In the existing art, a charging circuit matched with the charging interface and a discharging circuit matched with the discharging interface need to be designed in an internal circuit of the mobile power supply. Moreover, the charging circuit needs to meet a requirement that different charging power supplies should be matched with a battery pack in the mobile power supply, and the discharging circuit needs to meet a requirement that the battery pack should be matched with different electronic devices. Therefore, the circuit design is relatively complicated, and the cost is increased.